giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Reef/Media
Images Screenshots Aurion side Ghost Reef shot Airship Aurion.png|Aurion's airship Ghost Reef shot Leiran.png|Leiran Ghost Reef shot Grenn vs Leiran.png|Grenn holding Leiran Ghost Reef shot point A.png|Point A''' Ghost Reef shot point A 1.png|Path to '''A from the airship Ghost Reef shot point A 2.png|Path between A''' and '''C Ghost Reef shot point B.png|Point B''' Ghost Reef shot point B 1.png|Path to '''B from the airship Ghost Reef shot point B 2.png|Path to B''' from the middle Ghost Reef shot point C.png|Point '''C Ghost Reef shot point C 1.png|Zone of C''' before Clash Ghost Reef shot point C 2.png|Zone of '''C during Clash Ghost Reef shot point C 3.png|Pit zone of C''' Ghost Reef shot point C 4.png|Path to '''C from the middle Ghost Reef shot Aurion 2.png|Behind Leiran Ghost Reef shot Aurion 3.png|Inaccessible zone between airship and map's wall Ghost Reef shot Knossos campsite.png|Lord Knossos' campsite Devaedra side Ghost Reef shot Airship Devaedra.png|Devaedra's airship Ghost Reef shot Grenn.png|Grenn Ghost Reef shot Leiran vs Grenn.png|Leiran holding Grenn Ghost Reef shot point G.png|Point G''' Ghost Reef shot point G 1.png|Path to '''G from the airship Ghost Reef shot point G 2.png|Path between G''' and '''E Ghost Reef shot point F.png|Point F''' Ghost Reef shot point F 1.png|Path to '''F from the airship Ghost Reef shot point F 2.png|Path to F''' from the middle Ghost Reef shot point E.png|Point '''E Ghost Reef shot point E 1.png|Zone of E''' before Clash Ghost Reef shot point E 2.png|Zone of '''E during Clash Ghost Reef shot point E 3.png|Pit zone of E''' Ghost Reef shot point E 4.png|Path to '''E from the middle Ghost Reef shot Devaedra 2.png|Behind Grenn Ghost Reef shot Ghosts.png|Ghosts of the reef and cave drawings of trilobites Middle of the map Ghost Reef shot point D.png|Point D''' Ghost Reef shot point D 1.png|Zone of '''D before Clash (view from C''') Ghost Reef shot point D 2.png|Zone of '''D before Clash (view from E''') Ghost Reef shot point D 3.png|Zone of '''D during Clash (view from C''') Ghost Reef shot point D 4.png|Zone of '''D during Clash (view from E) Ghost Reef shot Aurion 1.png|View on Leiran from the middle Ghost Reef shot Devaedra 1.png|View on Grenn from the middle Ghost Reef shot Leiran rampage.png|Leiran's rampage Ghost Reef shot Grenn rampage.png|Grenn's rampage In-game assets Ghost Reef load 0.png|Main loading screen Ghost Reef load 1.png|Loading slide Ghost Reef load 2.png|Loading slide Ghost Reef load 3.png|Loading slide Ghost Reef aftermatch.png|Aftermatch background Early official screenshots GiganticScreenshot-Canyon3.jpg GiganticScreenshot-Canyon2.jpg GiganticScreenshot-Canyon1.jpg Canyon_shot.jpg GiganticScreenshot-NagaTeam.jpg Xenobia Imani Margrave Beta.jpg GiganticScreenshot-Aisling.jpg Bombard Skill Mouse2 First Frame.jpg Bombard Skill E First Frame.jpg Angel Skill F First Frame.jpg Quarrel Skill Mouse1 First Frame.jpg Minotaur Skill Mouse2 First Frame.jpg Minotaur Skill E First Frame.jpg Alchemist_Skill_Mouse1_First_Frame.jpg GiganticScreenshot-Griselma.jpg GiganticScreenshot-Combat-05.jpg GiganticScreenshot-Beckett-1.jpg GiganticScreenshot-Beckett-2.jpg Zandora shot 4.jpg Promo Leiran.jpg Ghost_Reef_beta.jpg Post-release official screenshots Rutger shot 1.jpg Rutger shot 2.jpg Concept arts Art – Ember Barrett;ArtStation - Ember Barrett modeling – Tomas Gomez.ArtStation - Tomas Gomez Ember-barrett-canyon-rocks-1-web.jpg Ember-barrett-canyon-rocks-2-web.jpg CanyonConcept7.jpg CanyonConcept4.jpg CanyonConcept3.jpg CanyonConcept2.jpg Ember-barrett-canyon-tesserus-1-web.jpg CanyonConcept1.jpg CanyonConcept5.jpg Ember-barrett-before-it-was-intake-point-web.jpg Ember-barrett-ghost-reef-threshold-web.jpg Ember-barrett-tesserus-canyon-2-web.jpg Ember-barrett-tesserus-canyon-monitors-1-web.jpg Ember-barrett-tesserus-canyon-monitors-2-web.jpg Ember-barrett-more-bits-web.jpg Ember-barrett-pumps-and-bits-web.jpg Ember-barrett-hardware-bits-web.jpg Ember-barrett-support-robots.jpg Ember-barrett-petroglyphs-web.jpg CanyonScreenshot8.jpg Ember-barrett-desert-canyon-web.jpg Ember-barrett-desert-mesas-1.jpg CanyonConcept6.jpg Video Gigantic High level Voden Gameplay on Ghost Reef Gigantic High Level Beckett Gameplay on Ghost reef Gigantic Beta - Xenobia Gameplay UHD Gigantic Alpha - Charnok Gameplay HD Gigantic - PAX East 2015 Trailer Gigantic's Ghost Reef Music Start of the match: Background ambient: Friendly Guardian rampage: Enemy Guardian rampage: Clash: References Category:Media